A fairy tail story
by Shadow ash cat
Summary: Please read this story. Obviously I don't know what to call it and I'm horrible and just read it, because don't judge a book by its cover
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

(10 years earlier)

The winter air brushed through the scarlet girl's hair. She rushed through the hallways, catching more speed as she continued. Threw opened the door, walked over to the dying friend, Holding his sickly hand. "It's going to be okay" she whispered softly. Tears running down her eyes. He looked up at her, smiled, "all i need to do is look at your Scarlett hair." With that as his finale words he drifted off to his eternal sleep.

(Present day)

"Why such a lone face?" Lucy asked. They were shutting down the fiore coffee shop and heading home. "I don't know?" Ezra mumbled looking towards the abyss. Something in her eyes were longing for something but Lucy just couldn't figure it out. "Since you're feeling down why not go to the bakery you love." Ezra frown only broke for second until she nodded.

Once arrived they ordered the biggest strawberry cheesecake they could get. Ezra ate with delight but the sadness could not leave her side. Lucy sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry Lucy. I just don't feel like myself today. " Lucy nodded. 'It must be she was hurt or somethings happened in the past' she thought. Lucy knows what Ezra was going through. She wrapped a comforting arm around her.

Lucy left to go back home while Ezra said a walk around the city might help her feel better. Before arriving to her stop she bought some scarlet roses. 'They were always his favorite'. She smiled thinking to herself. Ezra quick "walked" towards the iron fence. Opening it in a quiet squeak. Following down until the fourth.

Jellal Fernades

"A friend, Protector, and fighter. In the hearts of many. May rest here the boy of thousand stars. We will miss you dearly"

2000-2006

Authors note- I'm sorry if this is horrible. I'm new to third person and haven't written a story in a very long time. Also if you have any ideas write a comment. Even write a comment on your opinion of this. I'm dying to hear from you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

"I knew it." Lucy muttered walking behind Ezra. "Why did you keep this away from me?" She asked hurt. Tears streaming down Ezra's eyes she mumbled, "I killed him."

Lucy was in full shock. Ezra was a protector and not a killer. Hugging her friend in comfort, "why don't you take a hot shower. Think about it. And tell me when you are ready."

Lucy said. Ezra nodded.

The warm water touched her skin creating goosebumps all over her. It was 10:12 pm and she needed to go to sleep. 'I'm going to tell Lucy.' She took a deep breath and headed towards the living room. Where Lucy was typing her book.

(Ezra's point of view. 1st person. Back story.)

We grew up on the Tower of London. A orphan keep sake, but they treated us like slaves. Every day we did hard labor, but he was the one who brought a smile on my face. Jellal Fernandez.

"Jellal I'm scared." I whispered so the guards could not here me. "Don't worry. I'll protect you." He whispered back. I grabbed the sword that was next to my foot. Took a deep breath and started to run. The guards caught up with us, but I ran free from his grip. "Go Ezra run!" Jellal yelled. I nodded. Running towards the sunlight and the main land.

A few years later I saw him again. He was different. Neither kindness or love shone in his eyes. The once bright chocolate eyes became dull.

"Jellal?" I whispered in surprised. "Hi Ezra." He mumbled. "How did you escape I remember that day. When did -." I asked but he stopped my words " I didn't." He yelled burning holes through my eyes. I gulped."it's all your fault." I shook my head.

It was my fault that I left him there. What happened next was horrible. They found me and brought me back. I saw the friends I abandoned. The friends who I hurt . We made up, and talked about how they were doing. All the same jellal was different and hurting everyone worse. Determined to finish this tower. That struck me hard. Wasn't he the one who told them to runaway? We teamed up on him instead to make him remember us and who he used to be. Soon we found out he went through simulations. Guard shot at us. Jellal took my bullet while the others hid behind the towers walls. We took him to the nearest infirmary. Later home down. And he died while being himself.

Authors note- hello every one. How are you all. I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to make it modern. And was kind of difficult taking away the magic and everything. Please comment what you think of this and comment ideas. Thank you


End file.
